


Home (the place where I belong)

by freakingfreak



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Artist!Yukhei, Lawyer!Mark, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingfreak/pseuds/freakingfreak
Summary: “home is where the heart is”—Wong Yukhei still is where Mark’s heart is.





	Home (the place where I belong)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 6 am after an insomniac episode i don’t really know if this is good I just kinda winged it when inspiration struck me at the oddest of hours

Mark can’t help but feel the crippling anxiety rise from his gut as he drags his suitcase behind him. Finally being back in Korea after three years of law school sure feels surreal.

If Mark were to be honest, leaving Canada  _again_ after graduating from the most prestigious law school there and rejecting job offers from all over the country has been one hell of a ride. He knows fully well the kind of future he’s letting go and he does feel guilty about it. But he also knows the familiar void he felt at night months after graduating. A certain phantom embrace that lingers on his skin—his entire being.

Mark loves Canada. Don’t get him wrong. He loves being with his family, in his hometown. He loves this point in his life where he can handpick from the opportunities laid in front of him. And it’s great, really. All his hard work finally being commendable. However, he still feels somehow hollow. And Mark recognizes this feeling very well. It doesn’t really help ease his guilt away that his family didn’t even get upset about it.

 

“So, what are you gonna do now?” Mark’s brother asked during family dinner one night after he went on a whole day meeting with law firms and government agencies.

“I don’t know yet, actually. I really respect all of them and would love to work with them but, I don’t know, I just don’t feel like working... there?”

“Or here,” his mom suggested with a knowing look on her face. Mark couldn’t quite grasp it at first until his brother scoffed at him and boo-ed him for being so lousy while his father laughed at him.

 

Mark smiles as he remembers his family’s support for him.  _How they can have so much trust on me when I, myself, am not sure what I’m doing right now is beyond me._ Mark fishes his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts. He stops scrolling though as soon as he finds _that_ specific one— Wong Yukhei, Mark’s boyfriend of 10 years. High school friends who went to the same college and fell in love. If people were to ask anyone who knows the two of them, they’d say Mark and Yukhei are the perfect couple. Not that Mark would ever counter it too.

He and Yukhei seldom gets into arguments. They’re two different people who compliments each other in the best way. Yukhei’s loud whereas Mark is a tad bit too small to be loud enough. Mark loves laughing. In fact, he may have a hundred different laughs and Yukhei knows just the right way to get all of those out of Mark. Yukhei is caring and understanding and supporting to all of Mark’s endeavors. People usually comment on how lucky Yukhei is to score a 10/10 guy like Mark but only their friends and family know who the real one between the two of them got lucky to score a 10/10. _Imagine having a man who will let you stay on the other side of the world, for three years, all for the sake of you accomplishing your dreams. You and your faves could never._

Sure, Mark never doubts Yukhei’s affections for him. As for the turmoil that’s been inside his stomach for quite a while now, he decides he’ll deal with that later... or never. He doesn’t know. He can’t really identify it either.

Although, as soon as Mark sees those familiar eyes, crinkling into crescents as he sports his wide boyish smile _that hasn’t changed even after all these years,_ the previous buzz in his gut disappears, a serene comfort taking its place.

He puts his suitcase down beside him and opens his arms expecting a giant puppy to jump into his arms. Yukhei does just as he expected. Mark laughs as he finds it amusing how he knows this all too well. The nostalgic feel of Yukhei’s arms around him. The soothing scent of musk and sandalwood that tells Mark Yukhei probably came from his studio before going here. The crevices of Yukhei’s body that suddenly starts coming back to Mark’s mind without any effort like muscle memory.

It isn’t like fairy tale where there’s sparks and booms and deafening silence. It never was. For them, it is warmth from a kindling furnace, faint smell of freshly baked cookies and gentleness of cotton and linen— It is home. For the first time in three years, Mark is  _home._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! talk to me uwu https://curiouscat.me/topjiwon twt: topjiwon


End file.
